With touch technology increasingly enters people's daily lives, a touch screen is becoming more and more popular. Touch screen may be divided into external touch screens, on-cell touch screen, and in-cell touch screen. The external touch screen may position a panel with touch function in front of a display, and the touch surface covers a visible area of a display region, to implement touch control. The on-cell touch screen generally has a touch sensor outside a liquid crystal display screen, and a polarizer, a protection glass or the like are attached. The in-cell touch screen generally has a sensor at the side of an array substrate, or has the sensor at the side of the array substrate and at the side of the color film substrate to form the liquid crystal display panel and implement touch function. Since the in-cell product is thinner, this product will become the trend of the development in future.
In the related art, an in cell-type of touch display panel includes a base substrate, touch electrode blocks arranged in an array disposed on the base substrate, a plurality of touch wires and a touch control chip. Each touch electrode block is electrically connected to the touch control chip through one touch wire. An insulation layer is disposed between the touch electrode blocks and the touch wires. The touch wires are electronically connected to the touch electrode blocks through via holes penetrating the insulation layer. The touch electrode blocks are used with a common electrode. During a display stage, the touch electrode blocks are required to be resumed to a common voltage.
When the touch display panel switches into the display stage after the touch detection is completed in the H-Blank Sensor mode, since a driving power of an Integrated Circuit (IC) is not enough, the recovery of the common voltage (Vcom) is very slow, affecting a proper display when the touch display panel switches into the display stage.
The H-Blank Sensor mode refers to that a display phase and a touch detection phase are arranged alternatively during a time period for displaying one frame. The touch phase between two adjacent display phases is defined as a touch period. A time point of switching from a display phase to a touch phase is defined as a time point of switching to the touch phase. A time point of switching from a touch detection phase to a display phase is defined as a time point of switching to the display phase. Therefore, the term “before switching to the touch phase” refers to a time period of the touch display panel in a display phase, the term “after switching to the touch phase” refers to a time period of the touch display panel in a touch detection phase, and the term “after switching to the display phase” refers to a time period of the touch display panel in the display phase.
In the related art, when the touch detection is completed in the H-Blank Sensor mode and the touch display panel switches to the display phase, the recovery of the touch electrode blocks to have the common voltage is implemented only by supplying power through the touch wires. Since the IC has not enough driving power, the recovery process of the touch electrode blocks to have the common voltage is slow, and the recovery time period is long, affecting the proper display of the touch display panel when it switches into the display stage.